


Night on the Town

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, Male Friendship, Sexual implications, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: Slight AU. Zatanna and Artemis are roommates at Gotham College, who just so happen to moonlight as super heroes. Oh, and they have boys to woo.





	Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> This always seemed to be one of my more popular Tumblr-exclusive works, though it never had a title until now. Happy to finally post this one, it's actually one of my favorites!

“Come on, Zee, let’s go. We’re going to miss all the action!”

“Hello, finishing touches!” Zatanna chided, clasping together the bow tie and pulling her shirt collar down over it. She turned and admired herself full body in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction because, yeah, this outfit really accentuates her ass and she’s sure a certain someone will notice.

He  _always_  notices.

She flipped her curly brown locks out, and grabbed a tube of lip gloss to gingerly apply to her lips. The sound of Artemis’s impatient tutt reached her ears.

“You’re the worst,” the blonde rasped, crossing her arms moodily and leaning against the wall near the open window. In her periphery, Zatanna caught her tilting her head impatiently to peer out the window, as if she expected the sky would start falling on them because she just  _had_  to take the time to apply more make-up.

Zatanna laughed, capping the gloss and rolling her lips to distribute it evenly.

“Well,  _someone_  is eager to meet up with their boyfriend.”

The magician grinned knowingly at Artemis. Even in the low light of the dorm room, she could see the heat rising up on the outskirts of Artemis’s crude mask, making her cheeks appear a little darker than the rest of her. Her brows knitted dangerously under the forest green material, and her fingers dug into her exposed arms.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she grumbled lowly. Then an appreciative smirk flared across her mouth, and her gray eyes dart back to Zatanna, the redness in her cheeks fading to something a little more flushed. “He’s just, you know…. a really,  _really_  hot geek.”

Zatanna raised one of her delicate eyebrows. “You barely know what he looks like under that mask, how do you know he’s as hot as you think?”

Artemis averted her face entirely, turning around to set her gaze fully out the window. Zatanna’s mouth dropped open, the side of her that loved gossip roaring to life with a vengeance as her roommate’s ponytail swished to a halt.

“Oh my god…” she gasped with a huge laugh, the cackle that burst out of her chest in danger of waking up the entirety of the girl’s dormitories. “Been getting a little friendly with him,   _Simetra_?” she goaded, using her preferred affectionate backwards nickname for the stubborn archer.

Zatanna couldn’t help but feel a little jealous; she may have become a rather frequent lip-locking partner with the boy she had  _her_  eyes on, but she couldn’t boast about getting that god forsaken domino mask off of his mysterious eyes. There was a part of her that burned with a desire to know what color they were, but she was finding herself hard pressed to get a peek underneath; for such a sexy hero, he sure was anal about identities.

Zatanna planned to fix him of that, and soon.

It seemed Artemis had beat her to the punch, though.

Artemis just scoffed, leaning over to grab her quiver and bow where they rested against the wall. She slung them both over her back, turning with that same impatient air that had been lingering in her frame for the past two hours.

“Can we just go already?”

Zatanna tutted, placing her hands on her hips. “You didn’t say the magic word.”

Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

“ _Esaelp_!” the blonde ground out crudely; where Zatanna had a gift and knack for flare with uttering full sentences backwards, Artemis struggled to wrap her tongue around even the simplest of words. Zatanna couldn’t blame her, though, it was a feat that just came more naturally to the born magician.

She smiled, and nodded. “Bingo!”

Zatanna focused, making a strange, upward motion with her hands while she uttered the incantation that would help keep them from getting caught while they snuck out.

“ _Ekoms dna srorrim… etaerc Simetra dna Annataz snoisulli!_ “ she hummed flawlessly, and two puffs of smoke furled up on both of their beds. Once it had dissipated, there sat two seemingly perfect copies of herself and Artemis, tucked away and sleeping as if they weren’t actually night lighting as two badass heroes that were about to go out and kick some ass.

And woo boys, too, of course.

“Perfect, now let’s scram!” Artemis’s husky voice insisted. She vaulted herself out of the first story window without taking even a second to admire the handy work of her best friend. Zatanna pursed her lips, and snapped her fingers to add one final touch to the fake sleeping Artemis.

“Yes, perfect,” Zatanna agreed out loud to the empty room, snickering inwardly at the added addition of a giant, pink furred teddy bear clutched tightly in not-Artemis’s grip.

Everyone learned sooner or later to admire her work  _properly_  before ditching.

~~~~~~~~

“I  _told_  you we were going to miss everything,” Artemis hissed, peering over the edge of another building, her ears perked up for the sound of telltale cop sirens or shop alarms. “There’s nothing happening. And this is  _Gotham_. The boys beat us to all the fun.”

“Not quite,” came an even, echoing voice that bounced across the roof tops.

Zatanna felt herself grinning without shame, her eyes flicking up to the dark skyline just in time to see Nightwing swinging down freely on one of his grappling hooks. He landed with a muffled thud on the concrete, just a mere foot or so from where Zatanna was standing. He flashed her a smirk, lips tugging up just scarcely enough for her to catch it, before he turned his attention to the put-out archer.

“I wondered when you girls would show up,” he mused. “There’s plenty left to go around.”

“Tell that to my unused bow, and my unbloodied boot,” Artemis huffed, pointing to both items for emphasis. She leaned dangerously over the edge again, searching very carefully for something important.

Nightwing and Zatanna exchanged a knowing look.

“So, where’s Kid Flash?” Zatanna supplied, grinning. Nightwing returned the gesture.

“So glad you asked!” he chirped before twisting around to address Artemis very pointedly as she whipped around with interest. “Kid  _Klutz_ , as you so affectionately like to call him, is currently stuffing his face at Bibbo’s Diner on Seventh and One.”

Artemis scoffed, as she was prone to do. But the affection behind the gesture leaked out with poor concealment.

“I’m not even surprised.”

“That boy  _does_  stuff his face a lot,” Zatanna agreed mildly. “Does he do pot?”

Nightwing burst into laughter, and the sound was pretty much one of the best the magician had ever been witness to.  _Such_  a delicious sound from  _such_  a delicious boy. She found herself briefly pondering what scrumptious sounds might emanate from him if she were to do something  _else_ , like, say, rake her nails down his back or tie him to the bed posts.

She quickly shook it away at his voice breaking through her less than classy thoughts. She really needed to get a reign on those, and what better way than to just get them to come to fruition?

“Nah, but you wouldn’t believe the offers he gets around campus. It really ruffles his feathers, all that wholesome Midwestern upbringing and all. His mom would probably faint if he didn’t first.”

“ _Such_  a dork,” they heard Artemis muse softly to herself. Upon feeling their gazes, though, she straightened and cleared her throat, fighting down embarrassment. “Whatever. Is he still there, you think?”

“Positive. He ordered half the menu and the waitress looked really affronted. He’s probably still arguing with them,” Nightwing said, amused. 

“Perfect,” Artemis smirked, wasting no time in eagerly knocking a grappling arrow to her bow. She launched it down to a lower building on the opposite side of the street with impressive accuracy. “I’ll have to get his ass in gear, then. Town’s not going to clean itself up.”

“Good luck with that,” Nightwing called as the blonde disappeared over the rim. “He won’t be any good until he’s fed!”

“We’ll see about that!” came her loud reply, and Zatanna and Nightwing laughed.

“How painfully obvious are  _those_  two?” the magician mused when they were well and alone on the rooftop. The inquiry had barely left her lips when they were snatched up with little warning, captured carefully between a pair that tasted vaguely of blood. Letting out a soft noise of surprised approval, she returned the favor, letting her tongue ghost across his lower lip to confirm that the metallic taste was courtesy of a busted mouth.

Zatanna practically fed off the tingles of heat that rolled across the length of her body at the contact. She brought her hand up to cup the back of his neck, her nails digging little indentations into the smooth skin underneath the downy hairs at his nape.

Nightwing was  _such_  a good kisser, but he could definitely be a whole lot  _better_. She had a thing or two she wanted to teach him, but she so wasn’t going to get in the sack with his delightful ass until he took off that silly mask.

And oh, she really wanted to have sex with him. A lot of it, honestly. Hot, kinky, flexible sex. She had seen his acrobatics, knew how good he was, and let’s just say it had become a fantasy of her’s lately shove him onto a mattress and have her way with him.

The only thing that ruined that image, of course, being the mask.

Ugh, that damn thing.

Zatanna pulled away from his mouth, dazed as he pressed several soft kisses to her neck.

“Well, hello to you too, Boy Wonder,” she breathed.

“Hey, Zee,” he chuckled, placing his hands on her hips and leaning back to look at her. “What took you guys so long tonight?”

“Oh, you know me, I have to look my best for the criminals,” she teased, batting her lashes.

“Yeah, well… just between you and me, the criminals  _definitely_  noticed,” Nightwing assured her, squeezing at her side.

She hummed in approval, tugging herself out of his grasp. She missed the warmth immediately, cursed the hotness that had been pooling slowly into her belly since she clapped eyes on him tonight. She stretched her arms above her head, gazing out over the ledge Artemis had disappeared over before.

“So, shall we get to some crime fighting?” Zatanna asked flippantly, making a waving gesture with her hand. “I do need my beauty sleep sometime tonight, so…”

“Actually,” Nightwing said, meandering up beside her with an air of purpose that made her toes curl in her boots. “I was just placating Artemis when I said there was plenty of crime left. The truth is, it’s pretty quiet tonight and me and Wa—Kid Flash already took care of most of it. I figured we could just, you know, let those two lovebirds finish cleaning up things.”

Zatanna swallowed, her heart thudding with excitement.

_Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Zat_ , she chided mentally.  _If Nightwing wants a piece of this fine tail, he’s going to have to ditch the Halloween mask._

“And just  _what_  did you plan on the two of us doing?” she asked out loud, eyeing him with a raised brow. Nightwing seemed to flounder a bit after that statement. He cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side, a weird habit she’d picked up on when he started to get uncomfortable.

_Good. Be uncomfortable, be veeeeery uncomfortable, bird boy._

“I thought we could uh, go to my place and have some dinner together.”

_Oh my god, oh my god._

“Oh?”

“Yes. If you want to, of course.”

_Of course I want to, I’ve wanted to for like ages!_

“And, per chance, mister Nightwing, does this require you  _blindfolding_  me on the way so I don’t know the location of your birdly abode?” she inquired, clasping her hands behind her back. “Cause I gotta say, that’s a bit of a deal breaker.”

“No, of course not. I don’t mind if you know where my… birdly abode is,” he laughed out quietly over the words, before taking one of her gloved hands up in his and stroking at the back of it. “I don’t mind at all.”

Zatanna was internally screaming. This was a direction she had only dreamed of taking, and now it was happening. She was totally stealing the heart of Nightwing the Hot, and if she were being honest with herself, he was stealing hers just as effectively.

It was such a welcomed feeling.

But there was still one snag in the plans.

“That sounds fantastic and all,” Zatanna said, taking her hand out of his with a purse of her lips. “But I have one tiny little problem.”

Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

“Well, for starters, I don’t even know you’re real name and you want me to have dinner with you at your house.”

“…Dick,” he said simply.

“Excuse me?” she asked. “You’re awfully forward aren’t you? I mean sure I’d like to see  _yours_  but—”

“Zee, that’s my  _name_ ,” he laughed, sending her a devious smirk at the tail end. “Dick Grayson. And Kid Flash, he’s Wally West.”

“You shouldn’t just go around handing out other people’s secret identities,  _Dick_ ,” the magician chided. It felt so weird to have his name rolling off her lips like that, but she had a feeling it’d be right at home in her personal dictionary very soon.

Dick Grayson shrugged.

“Why not, he’s already told Artemis.”  

_Aha, I knew it!_  Zatanna shrieked internally. She was  _so_  grilling her friend into the ground later. After voluntarily sharing her own thrilling deets, of course.

“Well, isn’t  _that_  interesting…” she muttered mischievously.

“Oh yeah. I think he wants to marry her already. He talks about her all the time, about how badass she is and how much she drives him crazy, and he draws little arrows in the margins of his notes in class. He’s hopeless,” Dick said, grinning widely. Even in the dark his teeth were pearly and immaculate, and Zatanna wanted to run her tongue over them.

“ _Loving_  how you throw him under the bus.”

Dick snorted. “We throw each other under the bus all the time.”

_Boys_ , Zatanna thought with amusement.

“So how about that dinner, then? I’d really love it, Zee.”

“You gonna ditch the mask?” Zatanna blurted out with no finesse, pointing a finger at his face. The eyes went wide behind the lenses that concealed the nature of his irises, and it was all she could do not to just reach out and yank the damn thing off. She respected his personal privacy a little more than that though, but certainly not enough to just eternally have to deal with white eyes for the rest of… whatever this was. A courtship? Mating ritual?

Probably more of a mating ritual, because Zee was pretty sure she was going to get his face between her legs before the night was up.

“Zee, we’ve been over this…” Dick started off a little more seriously, but Zatanna was having none of it.

“Yeah, I know right? You trust me enough to tell me your name, but not let me see your eyes? I mean, how does that even make any sense? I could do  _way_  more damage with your real name than I could with those definitely gorgeous blue eyes!”

Dick just looked at her for a moment, speechless and… impressed?

Then, with a smile curving his lips, he reached up and pulled away the mask. Just like that, as if they hadn’t spent the last month with Zatanna making various, obvious attempts at getting him to remove it and failing spectacularly.

His eye were blue.

The kind of blue that even her own weren’t quite up to par with. They’re bright and intelligent and earnest in the dark, and oh god, god he’s just so  _gorgeous_. She wanted to kiss him, so she lunged across the small distance, grabbed him just behind the ears, and pressed her lips to his own. He kissed back, but where she wanted to kiss fast, he was just slow about it. Sliding his lips over hers three times, slow and smoldering, before he pulled away from her with a smile still in place.

She was breathless.

“Nice guess,” he breathed out, and put his mask back into place. She felt something almost akin to a disappointed whimper make it out of her throat, and he chuckled. “I guess if you want to see those again, you better say yes to dinner at the birdly abode of Nightwing.”

“Yes,” Zatanna gasped, grabbing at his hand. “Yes please, let’s go eat right now!”

They do a whole lot more than just eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis spotted Kid Flash the moment her combat boots thunked onto the pavement outside the dingy place. He wasn’t hard to spot in a crowd, what with all that obnoxious red and yellow, and that ginger hair that stuck at every which angle all the time.

She could see his back, defined and flexed underneath the tight spandex he wore. He was hunched forward in a heated argument, it seemed, with a very harassed looking waitress and what appeared to be a manager of some sort.

The archer rolled her eyes, depositing her weapons and taking it upon herself to go inside and rescue the late-night workers from Kid Flash’s insatiable tyranny.

A little bell tinkled above the door to announce her entrance, but the speedster was far too busy to take any notice.

“Look, I already lowered my order to eight burgers and five fries! How much lower do you want me to go, sir, I’m a growing boy!”

“You’re harassing my employees!” the manager insisted, crossing his big, hairy arms at the redhead. “No single person needs that much food, so unless you’re feeding someone else too, I’m afraid we’re going to have to—”

“He’s feeding me, too,” Artemis spoke up confidently.

Kid Flash turned around so fast at the sound of her voice that he got whiplash. He rubbed at his sore neck, his startling emerald eyes alighting on her form as she sashayed over with a smirk.

She liked the way he tried so hard to keep his eyes on her face, but they inevitably take a single, careful track from her boots all the way up to her hair. He always had the decency to look sheepish about it though, and tonight was no different as he stroked the back of his neck in nervousness and fought down his flush.

“Artemis!” he murmured out, flashing a big smile at her.

That smile of his, it was probably what had drawn her to him so hopelessly from the start. That smile was a flame, and she was a helpless moth being drawn right to it. Artemis would never have thought in a million years she could be attracted to something so seemingly insignificant, but when Kid Flash smiled, it was like the sun was coming out in Gotham. Bright and hot and warm against her skin, giving her a reminder that Gotham housed more than just doom and gloom.

His Kid Flash suit stifled it though, she had learned. Just the thought of his uncovered face had her stomach flipping, but when she remembered the grin he’d thrown her way that night, trying to convince her that despite how hurt he was he would be just fine, it made her ears hot.

He had been banged and scraped up, and she’d pushed his cowl back as the rain poured down on them in relentless droves, her body still quaking with adrenaline because she’d launched herself down to save his ass the moment she stumbled on the scene. He had freckles on his face. Such  _cute_  little things that peppered his cheeks like sunspots and sprayed upward in a brilliant solar flare when he grinned like a complete and utter  _moron_  at her.

A moron that could’ve gotten himself killed. She still wanted to kill him for that, but that would just be counterproductive. Because the redheaded, freckled science nerd from Kansas had begrudgingly caught her interest from the first moment she laid eyes on him, and she wasn’t about to let him start stealing her heart (as much as she hated to admit it) and then just parish in a Gotham alleyway at two in the morning.

Like a loser.

“Hey, Kid. Nightwing told me you’d be here,” the archer said, taking the seat next to him. She sent a hard look at the manager and his worker. “Come on, eight burgers and five fries please, we’re starving!”

The manager sent them both a death glare, but they stalked off to put in the order, regardless. Kid Flash breathed out a grateful sigh.

“Thanks a bunch, beautiful,” he said earnestly. The word always sounded so sincere rolling off his tongue, and she couldn’t deny the compliment didn’t make her feel incredibly pleased. “I’m way out of fuel.”

“How much did you try to order at first?” she asked, knowing the answer would be outrageous before he ever opened his big mouth.

“Twenty burgers and ten fries,” he informed her with little shame, despite the husky laughter that followed his statement. “What? I can’t help it!”

“You’re a menace,” Artemis told him affectionately. She wanted to reach out and pat his shoulder in a friendly gesture, but she’d never been the best at those kinds of displays, much less when she was clearly harbouring a little bit more than feelings of friendship for him. “And you owe me one of those burgers and a fry, just so you know.”

“Hrm, I s’ppose I can part with one…” Kid Flash relented, though he sounded almost devastated at the thought. She rolled her eyes, noting the sly smirk that crossed his features by the time her pupils were back on his face. “Heh, kind of like a date.”

Artemis and Kid Flash’s flushes flared up in unison, but neither of them could deny the idea of it was way more than welcome. The archer bit into her bottom lip before reaching out to sock him in the arm. He yelped in mostly fake pain, rubbing the spot on his bicep with his lower lip jutted out in a reproachful pout.

“In your dreams, Kid…” she murmured out loud. Artemis turned her face to the side, clenching her teeth in frustration and wanting to kick herself for dissolving into a nervous, violent schoolgirl where Wally was concerned. She had never had a problem getting hot guys to make out with her behind the bleachers when she was feeling a bit horny, but this…  _this_  was whole new territory.

Kid Flash—Wally—wasn’t just some guy she wanted to lock lips with. Well, she  _definitely_  wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t  _just_  want that.

And the thought was a little scary, but somehow exciting.

If she could just get her shit together long enough to make a move on his dorky ass.

“I think you mean in yours,” Kid scoffed, and Artemis stiffened, afraid suddenly that the speedster had developed mind reading abilities. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Kid Flash features in a lot of dreams, if you know what I mean.”

Artemis’s hand collided harmlessly with the back of his head.

“Ow!” he complained, rubbing the spot. “What was that for?”

“For being a moron”, she supplied with mild irritation. She never let him get away with acting like that, especially when it so grossly covered up the pleasant, geeky, funny parts of his personality that she knew good and well represented him more truthfully. He was full of shit, to be sure, and she wasn’t going to be having any of it from him; it was obvious to her that he’d gotten away with it for a little too long already. “Do you even  _hear_  yourself sometimes?”

“Here I was, just trying to have a nice midnight snack, minding my own business, and now I get angry blonde archers slapping the back of my head,” Kid Flash whined in a tortured voice.

“Oh, you’ll be fine, you big baby.”

“Easy for you to say, blondie.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Artemis grabbed a hold of the counter with her hands and rocked herself from side to side on the chair aimlessly, enjoying the pleasant warmth that always radiated off of Kid Flash’s skin.

“So how likely do you think it is that Zatanna and Nightwing are going at it somewhere?” Kid Flash asked, breaking the silence.

Artemis snorted. “The way she goes on about him? Pretty likely.”

Kid Flash snickered. “Nightwing’s a little more subtle, but I  _personally_  think he’s very obvious. Pretty ironic, considering…” He trailed off, his mouth gaping open for a second with words he suddenly thought better of. He closed his lips and casually grabbed at his drink, taking a generous sip while ignoring her look.

“Considering  _what_?” Artemis demanded, noting the way a slight pink color arose in his cheeks.

“Well, uh… ah, nevermind, it’s stupid anyway,” he stammered, waving his hand at her. He tried to keep avoiding her, turning his head slightly and reaching up to play distractedly with one of the red lightning bolts that jutted out over his ears.

“Just tell me,” Artemis pressured in exasperation.

He hummed a sound to himself, and his foot started tapping on the bar at the bottom of his chair. She watched as it turned into little more than a yellow blur that her eyes couldn’t keep up with.

“I was just saying, it’s kind of ironic they’re so obvious to me, because, uh… well, Nightwing’s always telling me that…  _we’re_  obvious,” Wally said, gesturing back and forth between himself and her. He laughed, and it was  _definitely_ uncomfortable. “Which is silly, I mean…  _us_?”

The laughter that followed was strangled.

Artemis felt simultaneously deflated and warm.

“Zatanna says the same thing,” she admitted, reaching up to push some hair behind her ear before she realized no hair was hanging in her face. She tried to hide up the blunder by dropping her hand fast to her lap. “They’re probably just trying to play matchmaker or something. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s tried that on me.

“Oh, me either,” Kid Flash added. He gasped in delight as a piping hot plate of fries is slid down the counter at him, and he immediately started digging in with gusto. He only continued speaking once his cheeks sufficiently resembled those of a squirrel with nuts lodged in them. “He put me on this dating website once.”

“Zatanna tried the same thing on me!”

“No way?”

“Yes! Ugh, I wanted to  _kill_  her,” Artemis growled, reaching out to grab a handful of fires. Kid Flash let her, and she munched happily on their flaky golden shells, just then realizing how hungry she was.

There was something decidedly nice about sitting there with him at a late night diner, sharing food from a plate and talking about their annoying but loveable life friends.

“I used to use a dating website, but no one ever seemed really interested,” Kid Flash told her, grabbing the next plate of fries that came sliding down; he was practically drooling on himself, and Artemis thought she might have to call an ambulance due to his seeming lack of oxygen intake. “Dick insists I was “laying the Wallman on too thick”, whatever that means,” he grunted, making air quotes.

“I think I can take a guess,” Artemis mused, grabbing for a ketchup bottle. She squirted out a veritable mountain of it just as the third plate slid down to them.

Kid Flash looked affronted.

“If your guess is that it means my dashing good looks and charm were a little too  _intimidating_ , then you’d be correct. Anyway, I left, and then Di—Nightwing decides to secretly put my profile back up with a more “realistic” description of me. Whatever, it was totally the same as what I put up.”

Artemis highly doubted that, but she was too caught up in his story as well as the food, so she let it slide. Just this once.

“So like, he puts the profile up, and I don’t really want to mess with it or anything, so I tell Nightwing he can just have at it and if he lands me a hot babe I’ll take it from there.”

Leniency over with; Artemis punched him in the arm.

“Ow, what!?”

“Once again, for being a moron,” Artemis sang pleasantly. He grumbled in response.

“Ugh, where was I? I get this hit on my profile. Just one hit, kinda odd, but whatever. It was some chick, no profile picture, just goes by the username, uh… Einstein, what was it? Simatra? No, no, no, it was Simetra! That was it— hey, woah, are you okay?”

Artemis choked on her fries. She gasped, coughing and hacking, her eyes watering up as she beat at her chest with a fist to try and dislodge whatever had decided to block her esophagus. She could feel Kid Flash’s warm palm hovering worriedly over her back as she reached for his drink and gulped some down greedily.

“That was  _my_  profile!” she spluttered out, still gasping and trying to catch her breath. Now it was Wally’s turn to choke as she elaborated. “Zee did the same thing to me, and that’s what she named the profile. Oh my god… they were trying to hook us up!”

“Those fiends!” Kid Flash declared with a raw throat, having composed himself much more quickly than her.

“I’m going to  _kill_  her,” Artemis swore.

Kid Flash cleared his throat.

“It wasn’t, you know, necessarily a  _bad_  thing though,” he whispered as casually as he could, swallowing his food and not reaching for more. “I mean, I thought she sounded pretty amazing. And hot. And really, really cool…”

Artemis’s whole face grew warm. She cleared her throat as well, avoiding his gaze.

_This is it Artemis. This is the moment, he’s given an opening, he’s totally interested, oh god, he’s_ totally _interested in me._

“Yeah and he sounded like this huge, ridiculous dork from the Midwest that knew how to have a good time, and was maybe, I don’t know, a whole lot sweeter when he wasn’t trying way too hard,” the blonde whispered back. She felt a soft smirk pull at her plump lips, her face still tingling as she turned just slightly to look at him. “Maybe I should have asked him out instead of deleting that profile…”

Wally looked just as flustered. Something sparked behind his emerald irises, and Artemis was sure a cage of monarchs had just been set loose somewhere inside of her gut. He smiled; she melted inside.

“Yeah,” Wally agreed with a soft, bashful burst of laughter. “He would have definitely been all over a chance like that…”

Their eyes locked, something intense passing between them.

Artemis felt a jolt of electricity roll up her spine, and on a giddish impulse she leaned across the small gap between them and pressed her lips firmly upon his. They were thin and chapped but soft, and with a small sound he started to move his mouth, pushing back against hers and sliding their lips together in a way that made them both want more.

Artemis’s heart fluttered in her chest, because this all felt way too  _right_. Their mouths melded together perfectly, and his hand came up to brush at her mask, and they could both taste salt and ketchup and soda.

It was perfect.

They pulled away, breathing a little heavily and internally glad they were really the only two around save for the cooks and waitresses currently in the back somewhere.

Their hands came together between them, and they leaned in for another languid brush of lips.

“Wow,” Wally murmured when they parted again, their foreheads resting together. “I… really should have done that a long time ago…”

Artemis smirked, feeling giddy.

“ _Who_  initiated the kiss, Kid Klutz?”

“Excuse me:  _you_  should have done that a long time ago,” he grinned.

She hummed in agreement, and kissed him again.


End file.
